What's the Secret?
by PowerofPerspective
Summary: It started as a simple request from Cheryl it became a quest that would effect everyone around Lillian. Filled with mysteries galore and ceaseless requests, try to keep up.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day in the middle of spring. Lillian had just finished picking up the eggs her chickens recently laid. In a moment she was going to place her eggs inside her cart and lie down on the grass to enjoy this peaceful and sunny day. Unfortunately her peace was interrupted as a figure approached.

"Lillian, Lillian," A little girl by the name of Cheryl was eagerly running towards Lillian's farm with recent news of her ventures.

"Cheryl, be careful, you might trip!" Just as she said that Cheryl stepped on her oversized dress and tumbled into the fence housing the many cows of her farm thus taking both she and the fence with her. Lillian chased after her as fast as she could even going so far as to drop her basket of eggs. By the time Lillian reached Cheryl she had already stopped rolling and was on the verge of tears from the scratches that formed on her arms and legs.

"Mmmm...mmmm..." Cheryl was trying to hold back her tears in a very obvious way.

"It's alright Cheryl, you can let it out. Once you think you're fine we'll go inside and I'll get you some cookies and milk while I call Dr. Ayame."

"Noooo, I don't want her, I want Ash. Aaashhhhhh!"

"It's alright Cheryl, I'll get Ash too."

"Really," Lillian's statement peaked Cheryl's interest enough to get her to stop crying. "Okay, take me inside Lillian." She commanded.

"If you wish, Queen Cheryl."

"No, not queen, queens are old and ugly. I'm a princess."

"My mistake, Princess Cheryl."

"That's better,"

When Lillian somehow managed to get Cheryl inside she did everything she said, including calling Ash.

"Anyways, Dr. Ayame told me for her minor injuries just to make sure she washes and bandages them." She said talking to Ash outside afraid of waking the sleeping Cheryl inside.

"Thanks Lillian, I don't know why Cheryl does these things. Usually she's always following me around so I can keep a close eye on her, but since recently she's been spending less and less time with me. I know I should be thankful, but I can't help but feel a little lonely without her around."

"Haha, that's kind of funny Ash."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Sorry, it's a bit of a secret for now. I'll let Cheryl tell you when she's ready.

"Hmm, that's strange it's not like Cheryl to keep secrets from me."

"If it's any consolation it's a good kind of secret."

"Well, if you say so..."


	2. Chapter 2

As Cheryl opened her eyes after a few hours of sleep she was back to her usual self. She didn't even realize she had so many bandages over her arms and legs. "...Lillian!"

"Cheryl!" The front door bursted open and Lillian's face immediately appeared inside.

"Lillian, what time is it?"

"Well, you only slept a few hours so it should be around one in the afternoon."

"Oh no, we're losing time, quick Lillian quick, we still need an onion and flour."

"Don't worry, give me a little more time and I'll have everything. I couldn't get them while you were sleeping because Ash made me promise him I'd keep an eye on you."

"Hurry Lillian, we don't have forever."

"I just need to visit Cam and reach Konohona. I'm sure glad Rahi put that request up for me and it's even more convenient that Eileen recently finished opening back up the tunnel. You should get back to Ash now Cheryl, he seems a little concerned about you. I practically had to shove him off my farm to get him to understand you'd be fine in my care."

"Llliiiilllllliiiiaaaannnn," Cheryl whined, "you hhaaavvveee to huuuurrrrryyyy."

"I will, I will, relax, I'll send you back home and get started on that immediately."

Lillian walked Cheryl back to Ash, who of course had to coddle her as soon as she returned. As Ash and Cheryl were distracted Lillian stepped away while she had the chance. She, of course, headed towards Cam's stand.

* * *

**Well you've been given a few hints do you think you know what the secret is already? If you're a true harvest moon fan and you know resist the urge to spoil it for others.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Lillian, are you alright?" Cam said as he noticed Lillian looked rather tired compared to how she normally looks.

"Just fine, but I'd like to buy a flower from you." Her immediate reaction being to look at the selection she had to choose from today, marguerites, pink roses, and carnations.

"I have seeds as well, you could grow your own too you know?"

"But then my flowers just wouldn't be the same. I could put all the love and care into growing flowers, but it still wouldn't compare to yours. You always just know. What's your secret?"

"...secret...I'm not sure what you're talking about. I just care for the flowers the way I always have."

Lillian looked towards the sky as though there was something actually interesting up there when she spoke again."Perhaps you just have the magic touch, Cam, I'm quite envious, it always seems everyone has something that makes this town special, but me. All I do is raise animals and plant a few plants, but the villagers of both towns can handle those same tasks, heh...heh." She humorously laughed.

"..." Cam lacked the words to express how wrong she was.

Lillian looked back towards Cam and when she saw him with a sort of confusion, as though he were searching for the right words she spoke back up."Oh, but don't mind me Cam. You shouldn't worry about me. I may seem unhappy, but no matter how bad things get I always manage to perk up."

Finally Cam spoke up and expressed what he realized he wanted to say,"...Lillian, you, you're place, you make this place, you make us, us."

Hearing him say that kicked in her skeptical trait and the only response she had was,"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Cam, but I know you guys would be fine without me."

"But-"

"Oh no!" Lillian interrupted, "Cheryl will hold this against me if I don't head over to Konohona soon. I'll just get his marguerite for him." She picked through the contents of her bag looking for money as he picked up the flower and was ready to hand it to her.

Cam was alarmed to hear she was giving a flower to some guy. "He...?" He couldn't quite phrase his curiosity correctly.

"Sorry Cam, I'll tell you later. I can't disappoint Cheryl or Ash right now." She snatched the flower out of his hands and threw the money at the table not even waiting for a proper thank you or good bye.

"Oh," he said as his voice fell because of his disappointed misunderstanding. "I-I see..."

Little did either of them know that part of their conversation had reached the ears of a gleeful passerby.

* * *

**Sorry I got sidetracked I tend to add other elements other than one theme to increase the plot so any questions (besides to the mysteries meant not to be answered yet) ? Any comments on who (of any of the bachelors) you would like Lillian to end up with?**


	4. Chapter 4

Lillian was practically rushing to reach the tunnel until she, yet again, ran into another distraction.

"Lillian!" The voice shouted out.

"Huh?" Lillian halted as she had no choice since this person was blocking her way.

"Why such a hurry? Don't you want to enjoy this fine day?"

"Oh, Dirk, I should have expected you'd be the one to stop me. Well of course I would love to enjoy this fine day, but I'm in a bit of a hurry-"

"No excuses," He interrupted unwilling to hear her reason, "you can't just ignore this great day for anything that's why I hurried out of this tunnel so I could stand out here and enjoy the sunlight like I've been doing these past few minutes. I learned that once you know, and do you know who taught me that lesson?"

Lillian let out a huge sigh, of all the advice she'd given Dirk, he'd choose to let that one sink in and now of all times, "...me.."

"Yep, so let's slow down and enjoy this beautiful day together."

Slightly unaware of his hidden intentions Lillian innocently pointed out, "but don't you have to deliver mail right now or are you just trying to use me to wiggle out of doing your job?"

"Oh," Dirk was earnestly surprised. He had almost forgotten he was on duty right now. "Catch you later Lillian, got a job to do right now."

As Dirk ran off Lillian only shook her head and said to herself, "Honestly Dirk, sometimes you're just a little too much like Phillip when he was young." Lillian imagined all the times Phillip had tried to weasel his way out of farming by making up excuses and the worst part was when he tried to involve her in his convoluted lies.

In one memory of hers Phillip was in charge of watering the plants and he didn't want to so he just said, "But I can't-I um, I, I-" He was trying to think up a reason until Lillian just happened to pass in front of him, "I have to help Lillian. Lillian wants to start her own rock band you see, yeah, and she needed someone to play the triangle for her.

"Huh," Lillian popped in at the sound of her name.

"Yeah Lillian, tell our father about that new rock band you wanted to form."

"Um yeah, I want to form a rock band and it-it requires Phillip's help at this very moment because he's going to be our backup player."

"Backup player?! You-you" he tried to maintain his composure, "you mean your front man for the triangle right?"

"Um yes, that's actually what I meant."

"And that's why the band is called "The 3T" for the three sides on a triangle.

Lillian was criticizing all of these absurd lies in her head, "'The 3T,' really Phillip? Narcissistic much? We would be better off calling ourselves "The Geometrists" at least then there would be a reason to have a triangle of all instruments starring in the band," but on the outside she was just trying to back him up for reasons even Lillian doesn't know.

The skeptical voicing of an "Uh-huh," was all the man said before picking up two watering cans and handing them to the children.

"Thanks a lot Phillip, you got me involved with your lies again and now I'm being punished too."

"Come on Lillian, I already said I'm sorry. I just can't help myself besides you never deny any of it so it can't all be my fault."

"Well-whatever, it's not like I want to lie, but I can't just leave you to fend for yourself. And what do you mean our father? He's not my dad."

"Don't be silly Lillian, of course I would expect my future wife to be comfortable calling him our dad."

Lillian threw the watering can at his head missing by only a small margin. "I already told you I don't want to marry you."

"But why?" He whined.

"I don't want to marry a guy who spends half his day lying to get out of things. Have you ever thought about how your lies hurt others? If you don't do your work Phillip think about who has to do it instead? And even now take for example, you still ended up having to do the work but so do I. I can't even have friends other than you because I'm labeled an untrustworthy liar..."

"Lillian I-"

"It doesn't matter Phillip, as usual, you'll just get over this sulky attitude you're giving me right now and go back to your selfish ways so why bother I'm just here to bail you out like I always do."

Back to the present Lillian rethought her earlier statement, "Never mind, Dirk isn't like that. Dirk doesn't like to lie. Oh no, I don't have time to reminiscence I promised Cheryl!"

* * *

**Wow, Lillian seemed so much cooler as a kid, what happened to turn her into this naive person and why does that 3T look so much like ET? Does Phillip secretly love ET or something? Well he sure does seem that way (keyword seem). And also if any of you have read another story of mine called "Try being Optimistic" this does not take place in the same universe so this is a completely different Phillip, he is ****NOT**** related to Lillian by blood.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lillian was rushing past the miners who spent their day investigating the tunnel. The reason why they were so fascinated with this tunnel even Lillian didn't understand but she would never bother to question it because that's just who they were.

"Lillian!" Lillian halted, would she ever be able to complete her quest?It seemed like there was no smooth sailing to reaching the end. Of course it would require facing off against a few monsters under a time limit no game allows an easy stroll. "Lillian, wait for me." Lillian turned around as a way to reassure she wasn't walking away and low and behold the face of Georgia was getting closer and closer.

"Thanks for waitin' for me Lillian." Georgia had paused to take a breather. She had desperately ran to catch Lillian. "I-I need a favor." She dropped down to her knees practically touching the ground with her face. "Please," she desperately pleaded as she searched through her pockets. "Please deliver this letter for me."

"Eh?" Lillian was shocked, no, confused at this strange turn of events. "Please Georgia, you don't need to beg me to do a favor for you, so please get up."

Georgia jumped back to her feet. "Then you'll help me?"

"Of course, but if it's a letter you want delivered why don't you just ask Dirk to do it?"

"No, no, I can't trust him to deliver it. What if he's the curious type? Boys can't help being that way, once they get somethin they're not to touch they can't help but touch it. That's why you've gotta do it Lillian, you just gotta I know you won't read it."

"All right, but who is it for?"

"Phillip!"

"Phillip," Lillian repeated rather skeptical, "are you sure this is for Phillip? I never imagined you wanting to send a letter to him."

"Don't be jealous Lillian, I know he's your friend but he can make other friends too ya know?" she forcibly pushed the letter towards Lillian's hands.

"Well I know, it's just that-" Lillian was calmly grasping the letter in her hands.

"All right, be safe then," she released the letter and ran back home. Yet another person who chooses to ignore Lillian's words.

Lillian let out a heavy sigh muttering to herself. "I'm starting to see a pattern with my friends." First Quest: still in progress, Second Quest: Just started.

Finally Lillian reached the other side of the tunnel. She was pondering which quest she should complete first. "Well I did promise Cheryl first, but Georgia's won't even take but a few seconds and it would be easier to just get it out of the way, but Cheryl will be upset if I don't put her request above all others."

While Lillian was trying to make a decision she attracted the attention of Sheng. "...'Ey', what chu doin standing out here with that crazy face?"

"Eh?" Lillian jumped, she was so deep in thought she hadn't realized how she appeared to everyone else. "Sorry, I was just trying to make a decision. You see, I was recently asked-"

"Never mind that, can't you tell 's about to rain. Don't just stand there and catch a cold. Go inside." When he said that Lillian couldn't help but look up to confirm his statement, and sure enough the sky was much darker than usual.

"But you're outside."

"Yeah, to make sure people like ya actually get inside and I've got an umbrella."

"Oh well you wouldn't happen to have a spare umbrella or room under that umbrella would you?"

Sheng jumped back at her statement. "What are ya stupid? Do you know what would happen if people saw a fine guy like me and a plain jane like you under the same umbrella? They'd think you were tryin to hit on me, that's what they'd think, so go find some shelter."

"All right to Rahi then, I'll bet he's indoors."

"Huh?" Sheng uttered after Lillian left, completely baffled by that statement. "Don't tell me?!" His abrupt assumption clouding his judgement, "That girl's a cougar?!"

* * *

**Let's make one thing clear here Lillian is NOT and I repeat NOT a cougar I've just always imagined Sheng to be one who jumps to conclusions beyond normal sanity.**

**Don't you just hate when the villagers close up shop just because it's raining all day, but they'll keep the shop open if it's only raining part of the day? What is up with that? Well you are free to review and make any suggestions or comments you want me to take into account.**

**P.S. If you're wondering why Lillian is interacting with so many different people throughout this story it's really just cause I'm trying to get a feel for how to work with these characters and you have to admit it's kind of interesting how these characters interact with Lillian (it's the same case with my other stories and writing style). **

**Next chapter: Finally meeting the Phillip that has been rolling around the minds of the girls and getting to learn why Georgia won't deliver the letter herself.**


	6. Sidestory: Lillian in Wonderland

**Sorry, this isn't an actual chapter, it's more like a side story as an excuse so I can advertise my poll(you can find it on my profile). My poll asks what direction you'd like the story to take and I'll be a little more descriptive about the options here. The 3 options are lighthearted(keeping the story still going the way it is), dramatic(more intense with more focus on the characters and their feelings), or neither(I delete most of the chapters and try to restart the plot in a different direction). Other than that enjoy this strange side story and don't think too hard about it. You don't need to understand it to get the main story.**

* * *

There are some dreams with great meaning and there are some dreams with none whether a dream has any meaning is up to the dreamer.

The rabbit hole has been there a while. Why, it seems like everyday it gets bigger. Big enough for a human to fall into.

"Lillian, please stay away from that hole. If you fall in we might not be able to save you."

Never one to rebel it seemed like that request was nothing but an order. Away from the hole and the curious pains the bleak world was the same as ever.

"The world will never be scary as long as you do as I say."

But even with this motto in mind up popped a rabbit crawling out the hole. Yet, knowing not it passed by innocent Lillian, without realizing it'd catch her eyes. Down the hole it went escaping her eyes Lillian's curiosity peeked beyond what she realized.

Falling, falling, falling, before she knew it she awoke in a place unfamiliar to most, scared and lost she regretted what she chose. An empty road and town is all she walked forward hoping to find a place of importance to help her back in line. Upon she stumbled a sharped dressed man looking left, right, and forward before crossing again.

Confusion led her towards the man, hoping to find answers to the questions she had. "Where am I? What is this place? I don't understand."

"Why, there you are Lillian, naughty, naughty, getting lost again."

"Who are you? What do you want? I'm sorry for not listening to Jessica when I had the chance."

"Do you have amnesia? Why, it's me, Phillip, the white rabbit, you see."

"Impossible...I think, Phillip is human or at least he was when he knew me."

"Oh dear, you have forgotten I see. I guess I'll have to introduce you again to everyone, even me. My name is Phillip the white rabbit..." He did not finish and he stopped to think. Looking at his watch he became too troubled to help and only finished by saying, "oh dear, oh dear I appear to be late. I must leave you now with nothing to say but to find old Dirk the cat at play."

"I'm so lost and confused. What should I do? Why didn't I listen to Jessica and her words of advice. I'm stuck now I think so I might as well listen to Phillip and try."

Walking forward with nothing to think Lillian's eyesight began to fade and she awoke from her odd dream remembering nothing but Phillip's advice.

* * *

**Yes, I think most people know what this is referencing to and this story probably won't continue unless I need another filler for one of my stories just to let everyone know so no one gets their hopes up. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you to the one person who actually voted. I don't know who you are but you had the direction of this story in your hands and this is the result since no one else wanted to vote.**

* * *

As Sheng had pointed out, the rain didn't hesitate to pour over Lillian as she made her way to the Inn. The only place she could imagine Rahi being was in there or at Ying's because of his crush on her.

His not so subtle crush on Ying reached even Cheryl and as a result has burdened Lillian most of the time. Every time Lillian takes her trips to Konohona Cheryl persuades Lillian to dig a little into their relationship. Lillian always had a feeling it might be because of a hidden jealousy towards Ying. Lillian didn't like nosing around in young love, but she couldn't help but always want to spoil Cheryl, there was just something about her...

By the time Lillian was inside the inn she was too lost in thought she hadn't realized she reached her destination already. "Lillian," the sound of an indifferent voice uttered.

She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name, "eh?" She sounded to acknowledge the person.

"Don't make a habit of standing in front of doors. It's a problem to other people."

"Oh, Phillip, it's you. Sorry, I didn't mean to cause a problem."

"Doesn't matter, it's not like I'm in much of a hurry now that's it's raining."

"Oh," the feeling of a light bulb going off in Lillian's mind had her digging through her stuff. "Um..it's here, I know it is."

Lillian's strange mutters baffled Phillip and rather than try to decipher her words he opted to leave.

"Wait!" Lillian called out.

"What do you want? I don't have time to play your perplexing games."

"But I have a letter for you."

"A letter," Phillip's mood swung from one of disinterest to one of excitable curiosity. "You didn't need to write me a letter. You could just tell me what you want to say now."

"But it's not from me. Georgia wanted me to deliver it to you. I promised her I wouldn't read it so I have no idea what she said." Phillip's personality took a drastic turn again. He was disheartened that he wasn't getting a letter from Lillian and went back to his inert behavior. She held the letter up to his face and waited for her hands to feel lighter, but they didn't. Phillip glared at the letter just before walking away from it. "Phillip, don't you want this letter?"

"No, I have no desire to read it."

"But just a few seconds ago you seemed happy to receive it."

"That's because I thought it was from you."

"Why does it matter who it's from?"

"Because only you catch my interest, therefore everything else is irrelevant."

"Please, take the letter."

"Even if I do I'll just throw it away."

"Then, as a favor to me, please read the letter."

"On one condition, you read it to me."

"Why don't you read it yourself?"

"I want to hear you read it."

"Al-all right," Lillian was hesitant to read the letter because she didn't want to break the promise she made to Georgia, but she figured Georgia would understand, after all getting Phillip to know what the letter says was the important part." Lillian carefully tore it open and read the content allowed: Dear Phillip, I don't know what to say. I've never written a letter like this before, ever since you moved here you've been nothing but sweet so I wanted to ask you something important. You remember when we were young I used to be ashamed of my accent, afraid people would make fun of it so I never spoke and never had any friends, but then you came and you kept trying to get me to talk and when I did you didn't make fun of me, I asked you if you hated it, but you just said, 'Accent? Your accent sounds so natural I never realized.' You even got everyone else to start talking to me and ever since then I realize something inside me was starting to blossom.

I didn't understand what it was until later. It was in the summer your dad was asking you to water the plants, but you told him you couldn't, you had to start a band with Lillian but he wasn't convinced. You and Lillian still had to water the plants, but later that day after you finished I saw you trying hard to cheer Lillian up. She seemed upset about something and she kept ignoring you, but you kept going, you even gave her a nickname, 'Lily' and that's when I felt it. I was jealous, you hadn't given me a nickname. She was stealing all your attention and she didn't appreciate it.

It made me so angry, since then I've desperately tried to catch your attention, but you always ignored my advances that's why I'm writing this letter. I got to confess finally. I like you. I really, really like you.

Georgia"

Lillian was worn out after reading Georgia's handwriting there were so many errors the grammar had to be edited when Lillian was reading it. "That was such a sweet confession. I don't know why Georgia didn't want me to read it."

"You don't get it do you?"

"You're no idiot and neither am I. A lily like you won't survive long in water if you don't have a lily pad."

"What do you mean?"

"It means if you won't find a lily pad you'll become a weed infecting the rest of the pond."

"Pond? Like the Harvest Goddess Pond?"

"You of all people know what I mean."

"Well I suppose..."

"This is enough, I have no more time to spare. I'm leaving," and as he said he took his leave and once again Lillian was left in silence.

* * *

**Here's what the story would have been like if the story had taken a dramatic turn but don't get attached to this one since it's not going to be continued. **

* * *

Don't stand in front of the door, you're blocking me. If you reminisce do it somewhere else."

"Oh, haha," Lillian laughed humorlessly in an awkward manner attempting to lighten the mood, "sorry."

"There's no point apologizing, just don't stand in the way." The inevitable meeting Lillian would have with Phillip had come sooner than she had expected.

Lillian didn't bother justifying herself, Phillip wouldn't really care; she just stepped aside and allowed him to pass.

"Oh wait," she blurted. She realized the reason why she needed to see him in the first place. "I have a letter for you. It's from Georgia."

She picked the letter out of her bag and handed it to him. He stared blankly at it and only raised an eyebrow at Lillian. She stood, still holding the letter in her hands. "Well," she tried shoving it towards him, "take it, it's not like it's going to leap out of my hands and follow you around." He didn't move, unconvinced that the letter would be safe. "If you don't take it I'm going to read it to you myself."

Since Ina stepped out a while ago for her break there was nothing stopping the tension from clouding the room. After what felt like hours of stubborn stillness Phillip broke the tension, "I'm not interested in that letter."

"What?" Her personality made a drastic change. "What do you mean you're not interested?" Lillian's face was bright red, and it was obvious she was holding herself back from giving Phillip a good whack in the head. "Georgia wrote you this letter and you don't even care! She wanted me to hand deliver it to you so it must be important, at least read it!"

Phillip just rebutted calmly,"I won't, even if you glue it to my face. Just give it back to her and tell her I refused to read it. You weren't obligated to get me to read it." He turned his back and stepped forward but was stopped. A hand grasped his shoulder and refused to let go.

"No, I'm not going back until you've read the letter. If I have to read it to you then so be it, that's what I'll do."

Phillip turned back around the only think he could muster was, "Lillian, don't,"

She ripped open the envelope and had a tight grip on the letter. Phillip did nothing but stare, her attitude had become frightening, it had become barbaric. "Dear Phillip, I don't know what to say. I've never written a letter like this before, ever since you moved here you've been nothing but sweet so I wanted to ask you something important. You remember when we were young I used to be ashamed of my accent, afraid people would make fun of it so I never spoke and never had any friends, but then you came and you kept trying to get me to talk and when I did you didn't make fun of me, I asked you if you hated it, but you just said, 'Accent? Your accent sounds so natural I never realized.' You even got everyone else to start talking to me and ever since then I realize something inside me was starting to blossom.

I didn't understand what it was until later. It was in the summer your dad was asking you to water the plants, but you told him you couldn't, you had to start a band with Lillian but he wasn't convinced. You and Lillian still had to water the plants, but later that day after you finished I saw you trying hard to cheer Lillian up. She seemed upset about something and she kept ignoring you, but you kept going, you even gave her a nickname, 'Lily' and that's when I felt it. I was jealous, you hadn't given me a nickname. She was stealing all your attention and she didn't appreciate it.

It made me so angry, since then I've desperately tried to catch your attention, but you always ignored my advances that's why I'm writing this letter. I got to confess finally. I like you. I really, really like you.

Georgia"

Lillian had calmed down after reading that letter; she didn't have the energy to be angry, that and Georgia's handwriting and grammar were edited when Lillian was reading it.

"Why did you read it? Why couldn't you ignore it?"

"Phillip I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a love letter. If I had I wouldn't have read it."

"Why...If you hadn't read the letter...if you hadn't gotten mad at me...if you hadn't spoken to me...none of this would have happened."

Before Lillian could apologize Phillip walked out the doors with his head low, leaving Lillian to drown in her guilt.

"I did it again...why do I always hurt Phillip?" The echoes of a wounded voice scattering throughout the hall.

* * *

** Oi, portraying Phillip's character the way I wanted was tough. There was a lot of backspacing and retyping involved, especially since I had to retype the whole storyline. **

**Surprised? Did you expect Phillip to turn out like this or for Georgia to send him a love letter and why did Lillian feign ignorance again after all Phillip knows she's not ignorant, could it be a trigger to something important that happened to Lillian? Well, guess you've got another mystery on your hands that you'll have to keep reading to answer. So feel free to review and if you do it would be a huge favor if you gave me your opinion on Phillip.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yeah, so as you can tell I changed the summary of the story because I completely altered the plot from how it originally started out...I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing but I'm going to keep going until I've completed this story. There's really no good excuse I can give for why I didn't update this earlier.**

* * *

The moments passed, as did the hours. It seemed like nothing would get Lillian to snap out of it.

A sudden voice began to fill the room. "Mom, I found a message. I found a message." The excitement growing louder as it grew closer.

"Help me op-" It turned out to belong to Rahi. He halted his sentence when he noticed nothing inside but the still darkness surrounding Lillian. "Lillian? When'd you get here."

Lillian didn't feel like talking. She didn't feel like doing anything, but she didn't want to burden a little boy with her problems so she pasted a smile on her face and pretended nothing ever happened, as she usually did. "Hehe, sorry Rahi. I wanted to do something, but it didn't turn out exactly right."

Rahi didn't comprehend what Lillian was referring to so he just continued on. "Will you help me open this bottle. I found it on top of a lily in the pond at the top of the hill and I want to know what's inside."

He lifted the bottle up and Lillian opened it. She shook the note out of the bottle and unraveled it. The note was but a short phrase, "The journey never ends, it cycles through touching anyone who needs it, forever connecting the stories of everyone it touches."

Rahi was gleaming with delight when he was looking at Lillian. He didn't know why but that note made him feel warm inside. "Woooowww, that sounds so deep."

Lillian looked at him, seeing such happiness in an innocent face gave her the energy she needed to get back to her previous quests. "Here, you found it so it's yours."

Rahi took the note and bottle. He wanted to reread the note himself, but his face changed. "Lilliiaann," he whined, "you didn't read the whole thing. At the bottom corner it says, 'the beauty of a lily would not exist without its lily pad.'"

Lillian pondered for a moment; she was sure she had read the whole thing. How did she miss something like that? "I'm sorry, I thought I read the whole thing, can I see it again?"

"Yep, but you can keep it. I think it was meant for you to have, just cause it has your name in it."

"My name?" Lillian looked at the note again, but she didn't see anything at the bottom or anywhere else. "I don't see it."

"Huh," Lillian bent down and Rahi looked over the note. He pointed towards the bottom and rebutted, "but it's right there, you see, right there." Lillian still couldn't see anything, but Rahi wasn't one to make things like that up. "And cause your name is right there. That's why this must be yours."

Lillian was baffled. She couldn't understand why she couldn't see what he saw or why those words sounded so similar to what Phillip said earlier, maybe it was just one of those mysterious things created by the Harvest Goddess, but it wasn't something to worry about Lillian had other problems. She decided not to argue about it so she stuffed the bottle and letter in her bag and chose to finish her quest. She'd find some way to deal with Phillip later.

"Oh no, I have to hurry, I can't break my promise to Cheryl. Rahi, I brought you a flower for your request."

She was glad she was smart enough to keep the flower in a different compartment from everything else in case it rained or so she thought. She unzipped the pocket only to find a hole had formed at the bottom. Lillian's face began to turn white, the flower fell out. She had no idea what to do now, only imagining the disappointed faces of all her friends as she came back having to admit she failed her mission.

"Lillian, why'd you stop?"

"Whu-" she said with a startled jump. "I-um, I think I-"

The sound of a door slamming open interrupted her struggling to form a sentence.

"Lillian I-" Lillian looked at the assailant who saved her hide it turned out to be Dirk. He was struggling to catch his breath running from one village to the next wasn't as easy as it looked. Lillian noticed something in his hand, the poor guy was always having to deliver letters last minute because he was too nice to forgetful people."There's a-" sounds of huffing and puffing interrupted his speech. "You have a-a letter of the-it's of the-oh just take it." He gave up trying to say what he wanted to, he was too out of breath.

Lillian took the note from his hand. Lillian was a little confused as the letter was rather bumpy and dirty, of course that could have just been because Dirk ran through the rain with it.

When Lillian opened the envelope a smile instantly spread across her face. She was saved, a guardian angel had delivered the flower back to her and in perfect condition, but who? Lillian looked at the letter.

"Dear Lillian,

You dropped your flower as soon as you left. I hope by returning it to you you'll remember to take good care of it. Please use it wisely and give it to that person of utmost importance.

Cam

P.S. You may not think so, but you really are a special person. Just as a flower holds its special meaning and beauty you too hold a special meaning and beauty."

* * *

**I've always imagined Cam was a much more honest person when he's not in a situation of direct confrontation that's why he seems kind of out of character in the letter.  
**

**Also, hank you guest commentator, for your comment, this is probably the worst thing to hear from the writer of the story, but I almost forgot I included Cam in this story...so I included him now to make up for it.**


	9. Chapter 8

Just as the letter stated she had her hands on the flower she had bought earlier, but that wasn't all, there was another flower.

This flower was an apple blossom, and the sight of it brought back memories.

It was the late in winter when Lillian visited Cam's stand. She realized she hadn't seen his stand of pretty flowers in a few days and figured she'd take a break and see them now. The owner Cam didn't talk very much, which is why Lillian was sometimes hesitant to visit, but his presence was very soothing, even to the wildest of people.

It was on this day Cam finally said more than a few words to Lillian. "Um...Thanks for always stopping by...to look...at my flowers. Oh, speaking of which..." Lillian was confused Cam didn't usually converse with her even when she tried conversing with him or even when she gave him gifts and he never started a conversation with her before.

"Cam," she interrupted his searching, "What are you doing?"

"Hmm? What am I doing?...I was choosing flowers whose meaning fits the day." A smile spread across his face as he said that. He seemed to be enjoying himself and this made Lillian just as happy because that meant her effort to befriend Cam hadn't gone to waste. "Here, let me tell what one of these flowers means. Pardon me." Cam took a minute, but he finally got to the flower he wanted. "Today's is Sno-..." Cam hesitated. Once again Lillian was baffled. He was like all these questions wrapped in a box to make Cam; it was always hard to predict what he was thinking. "No, never mind," he shook his head and went back to search. He picked up another flower and turned back to Lillian. "Apple blossoms." He firmly stated. "Today's is apple blossoms. They mean 'lifting sadness.'"

That day Lillian never understood why Cam changed his mind, but she never bothered to ask, she was just glad Cam had finally opened up to her. "This flower, lifting sadness, did he sense my sadness and send me this flower? That's so kind, I'll have to thank him later for that."

Hwah-eh?!" Dirk shouted as he suddenly perked back up. "Let's not forget the kind guy who ran all the way over here to deliver that flower."

Lillian chuckled. "You're right, Dirk. Thank you for all your hard work. I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

"Yeah friend..." The sound of disappointment drifted through the room.

Lillian looked as good as new after that sudden news, but Dirk was still left feeling unsatisfied, he wanted answers too. "Sooo Lillian, what's the flower for?"

"Oh you mean this one?" Lillian pointed to the Marguerite.

"Nope," he confidently shook his head no. "I know what both parties are doing with that flower. Cheryl told me about your side Lillian, she's not too good with holding secrets for too long, by the way, she told me to tell you to hurry up, and everyone knows about Rahi, except one person of course. Besides Cam told me about the meaning of that flower-prediction of love." He said in a voice that made it seem like he was sounding at the sight of Dirk's Cheshire grin made Rahi turn away because of the oncoming blush approaching his face.

"That one." Dirk pointed towards the apple blossoms.

"I don't know exactly, but maybe Cam sensed I was sad so he sent me this flower because of its meaning as 'lifting sadness.'

"Wait-whu? That's not what that means. Cam told me that meant 'regret.' I remember cause that day he handed it to me and told me after I had tripped and I broke half the flowers and their pots when I fell on his flower stand. Did he lie?"

"No, that doesn't sound like Cam, maybe the flower just has more than one meaning."

"Then which one was he going for?"

* * *

**For some reason that super long break from writing really helped. I felt like the story was weakening with each new chapter I made, but this break combined with the writing I just did feels like a revival. Well anyways who cares about that rant, feel free to review and hopefully this extra chapter I gave makes up for my break. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Samantha Star: First off, I apologize, that whole "parties," and "sides" thing was not meant to be a secret, that was just me and my bad writing. Basically all Dirk said was Cheryl told him why she and Lillian needed the flower and why Rahi wanted the flower. For Rahi, he was implying that everyone except Yin knew about Rahi's crush on Yin and Rahi wanted the flower to give to her and I can't tell you what Cheryl said. Cheryl keeps telling Lillian to hurry because they are on a time limit I can't really tell you why they are on a time limit, but they just are and well I always took Cheryl to be an impatient person because "royalty" should not have to wait. The secret will be revealed near the end of the story and I have no idea when this story will end because I'm making it up as I go so I can't even give you an estimation.**

**If anything else needs to be clarified please don't hesitate to ask. **

* * *

"Well, which one did he mean? Did the letter say? What's it say? Why can't he just say what he means instead of sending a flower?"

"It's because to someone like Cam a flower is just more personal. If you've ever loved something wholeheartedly then your feelings can be conveyed through anything you use."

"That's silly to me. If you don't say it straight you'll never be able to fully convey anything. That's why I deliver mail to convey the messages and feelings that go with it."

"I don't get what's going on, but what about that previous message you got in that bottle? What do you think it means Lillian?" Rahi interrupted after feeling left out of the conversation.

"I'm not sure, I don't have an answer to everyth-," Lillian began to feel overwhelmed, too many quests and questions for one mission. It was never like this before. Lillian let out a huge sigh, the things she did for Cheryl, Phillip always did mention her soft spot for kids would do her in one day.

"Ah phooey," Dirk interrupted, "I almost forgot that wasn't my only delivery. That Cheryl-" he went on mumbling incoherent words "stupid flower and letter-too many deliveries for one day."

"Lillian, what's he talking about?"

"Could be anything,"

Dirk heaved a huge sigh before uttering sadly, "I gotta go make more late night deliveries...bye..." And out the door he left leaving the two in silence.

"Late night?!" It suddenly hit Lillian.

"Yeah, it's seven, you didn't know?"

"Oh no, there's only so much time! I've got to run, bye! Wait, I need to trade this flower in for your request. Please take this Marguerite!"

"Oh, you fulfilled my requests, thanks, I never thought it was gonna get done. Here's your onion, Lillian."

"Thanks, gotta go, bye." She left brushing right by Rahi, just barely putting the onion and bottle in her bag, to the point where they were practically jutting out.

After Lillian had left Rahi brushed himself off trying to recover from the impact of almost getting hit when Dirk returned, only a few seconds later. He took a letter out of his sack and handed it, this time, to Rahi.


End file.
